Data centers provide a pool of resources (e.g., computational, storage, network) that are interconnected via a communication network. In modern data center network architectures a network switching fabric typically serves as the core component that provides connectivity between the network resources, and facilitates the optimization of server to server (e.g., east-west) traffic in the data center. Such switching fabrics may be implemented using a software-defined transport fabric that interconnects a network of resources and hosts via a plurality of top of rack network (TOR) fabric switches.